Death
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Serena comes home to find... Read and find out!!! It's kind of depressing though!! R&R PLEASE!?!?!
1. Prologue

Title: Death  
Author: Silly Smiles  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: This is a story I wrote, well the beginning of it. I was in a REALLY bad  
mood so if you don't like it just say so!! It doesn't matter to me! Well g2g!  
Ja!   
Oh and I guess I should put a disclaimer in here but we all already know  
that Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and I don't so there!! (I hope that's  
how you spell her name!)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mom? Mom! Oh, no!!! What happened!?" Usagi asked worriedly as  
she walked into the kitchen to find her mom, dad, and brother covered in blood.  
"U-u-u-u-s-s-s-a-a-g-g-i, r-r-r-u-u-n!" her mother said urgently but  
the words were also extremely weak.  
"Why?" Usagi choked out through tears.  
"L-l-l-o-o-o-o-k o-o-u-u-t-t!" her mother exclaimed weakly.  
Usagi turned around and came face to face with a youma.  
"You! I will destroy you!" Usagi yelled. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
Her mother gasped at the sight of her daughter's transformation.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Usagi, now Sailor Moon yelled.  
The blast hit the monster, and immediately killed it.  
Usagi turned around to inspect her family's wounds and found that  
her brother and father were dead. She then turned to her mother to find that she   
too had died while she was inspecting her brother and father.  
Usagi de-transformed and ran to the temple.  
When she arrived, she immediately went on search for Rei. She found   
Rei in the Fire reading room getting ready to meditate.  
"R-r-e-e-i, m-m-y-y-y f-a-a-m-m-i-i-l-l-y-y i-i-i-s-s-s…" Usagi began but   
couldn't continue for she had fallen to her knees and was sobbing, heart  
wrenching sobs.  
"Usagi! What happened? What's wrong?" Rei asked as she ran to Usagi's  
side.  
Usagi once again tried to tell her, but once again failed.  
That was when Luna came running up, "Rei, call the girls now! Usagi's  
family is dead and we need to discuss how and why it happened!!!" Luna  
immediately ordered.  
"Right!" Rei said as she got up to go get her communicator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I hope you like it please reply!!   
Silly Smiles  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Death  
Chapter: 2  
Author: Silly Smiles  
AN: Sorry I haven't gotten this out and how short my chapters have been. I don't think this is very good but if you want more please review. I need at least 5 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Tackeuchi does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei ran to her room and grabbed her communicator. She pressed the blue button and waited for a response.  
  
"Rei?" Ami asked, her face appearing on the screen.  
  
"Ami! Get your butt over to the temple NOW! Oh, wait! Get Mamoru first though!" Rei said hurriedly and cut the link. Next hitting the green button.  
  
Makoto's face appeared on the screen as she asked, "Rei what's up?"  
  
"Get over to the temple now!" was the rushed response, and the link was cut. Lastly, she hit the orange button and Minako's face immediatly appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yeah?" was Minako's question.  
  
"Get to the temple, NOW!" Rei said and cut the link hurrying back to Usagi and Luna in the fire room.  
  
"Did you get them all?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes," Rei answered.  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone was there including Mamoru and Artemis.  
  
"Alright, what was the emergency meeting called for?" Minako asked.  
  
"Usagi's parents are dead and we need to discuss this. Our families may be next," Rei answered.  
  
That was when everyone turned to the mentioned girl and noticed the sad eyes and tear streaked face.  
  
"What does this have to do with me? I have no family," Mamoru suddenly said, "I have nothing to do with Tsukino-san or her family either."  
  
Usa's POV  
  
That had hurt. That REALLY hurt. Why'd he have to say that? Why does he hate me so much? No matter, my parents are dead, Mamoru hates me, and all I have left are my friends.   
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"What ya thinking about, girl?" Makoto asked Usagi.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just about my parents and Sammy," was the sad reply.  
  
"Listen, Rei and Luna told us waht happened, and it's not your fault Usa," Makoto said with a small smile.  
  
"It is my fault! If I wouldn't have gotten detention I would have been home to protect them!" Usagi practically yelled and then burst into sobs.  
  
"Usagi, it's not your fault, really," Makoto said while trying to comfort her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like I said probably no good but if you like it please let me know! And if you don't then let me know what you think I could change to make it better. Give me ideas on what you would like to see!  
  
REVIEW!!! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Death  
Chapter: 2  
E-mail: sillysmiles@sailormoon.com  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!  
AN: hehe hi there to the few who are reading this!! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I can't believe they're dead," Minako said, a graveness to her voice.  
  
"It's all my fault, if I hadn't gotten to school late, I wouldn't have had detention and would have been home in time to protect them," Usagi said again and broke down in sobs.  
  
Mamoru's point of view  
~*~*~*  
  
Why can't I just comfort her? If these stupid dreams weren't reoccuring I'd just ignore them! But they seem so real, I can't put Usa in that kind of trouble! I'm sorry Usako. I better go before I do something I'll regret.  
  
Narrator's POV  
~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry, but this doesn't concern me, see ya," Mamoru said and left.  
  
Everyone ignored him and kept their attention on Usagi, who had curled up into a little futile ball and was rocking herself back and forth while crying her heart and soul out.  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan, calm down! We'll get that negasleeze back and they won't know what hit them," Rei said while trying to calm her friend.  
  
Suddenly Usagi stopped crying and stood up straight. Then she ran from the temple...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hmm... Maybe I should end here? Nawww you readers deserve more!! hehe here ya go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"USAGI WAIT!!!" the senshi cried in unision.  
  
"I wonder where she's going?" Minako asked.  
  
"We should follow her," Ami said while getting up and running after Usagi.  
  
Usagi ran, she didn't know where she was running to, but she couldn't stop running.  
  
'Where am I going?' Usagi suddenly thought and slowed to a walk.  
  
"DIE!" a voice cried as something lunged at Usagi.  
  
"NANI? AHHH!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"That was Usagi!" Ami exclaimed, a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Let's go!" Makoto yelled and they transformed and started to run faster towards the direction from which Usagi had screamed.  
  
"Today is NOT a good day to mess with me," Usagi said in an ice cold voice.  
  
"DIE!" the yuoma yelled again and lunged at her.  
  
Usagi leaped away and threw her right hand in the air while calling out, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" in a bright flash of light and flurry of ribbons, Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place.  
  
The yuoma once again lunged at Sailor Moon, but she got away. After about 5 minutes of the yuoma lunging and Sailor Moon dodging the other scouts showed up.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!" Sailor Venus called out her attack while the yuoma was distracted and hit it in the middle of it's back.  
  
The yuoma recovered quickly and started after Venus.  
  
"DIE!" it yelled.  
  
"Hmm... NO!" Venus said as she jumped out of the way.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars's attack hit its target.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"RIGHT! MOON SCEPTAR ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled and dusted the yuoma.  
  
"That's it Sailor Brats!" a voice yelled fomr above them.  
  
They looked up to see Rubeus standing there glaring down at them angrily.  
  
"That's the last time you win," he said menicily. TAKE THIS!"  
  
He sent a huge attack and it was heading straight for Sailor Moon...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This is the real end of this chapter!! hehe cliffhanger!! R&R for more!  
  
thankies   
Silly Smiles 


	4. 

Title: Death  
Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: sillysmiles@sailormoon.com  
Web site: www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh/index.html  
AN: Here is the end. Well it might be the end. I may have one more chapter. It depends on what kind of reviews I get *wink wink* hehe Newayz enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon!! Or anything associated with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blast was heading straight for Sailor Moon....  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror as the blast headed her way. 'What am I going to do? That blast is too big to dodge!'  
  
"Ugh! What's happening?!" Mamoru fell to the sidewalk in pain next to his best friend Motoki.  
  
"What's wrong Mamoru-kun?" Motoki inquired.  
  
'Usagi's in danger!' Mamoru thought as another ripping pain flew through his entire body, "Nothing I have to go! Sorry man!"  
  
'I'm coming Usako. Hold on!' he thought as he ran.  
  
As he came upon the battlefield, he transformed, "USAKO!!!!" he yelled as he watched the blast come closer and closer to the only women he'd ever love.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!" the scouts yelled as the blast hit her and she flew back towards Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Kamen caught her and held her close.   
  
"Usako, I love you," he said as he held her even tighter and began to cry, "I can't lose you. Don't go please?"  
  
"Ma-Mam-Mamo-chan, I love you too. Don't worry you'll find someone new. Live your life to the fullest and never give up," Sailor Moon said weakly.  
  
"Usako! You're alive!" he said happily.  
  
"Not for long. Be happy and never let anything get you down," Moon said and started to fall limp.  
  
"NO!! SAILOR MOON!!" the other scouts yelled in unison as they watched their leader dying in her loves arms.  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan," she said and died.  
  
"Usako, I love you," he said and kissed her.  
  
He stood and turned to face the yuoma. Anger was evident in his eyes as he suddenly charged at it. As he ran a dark gold light surrounded him and when it settled, Tuxedo wasn't the one charging, it was Prince Endymion with his sword out and ready to kill.  
  
'For you Usako!' he thought and continued.   
  
"Take this!" he yelled and sliced the yuoma's arm.  
  
"Hehe, you think you defeat me little man? Well take this!" it yelled back and sent a stronger blast at Endymion.   
  
The blast hit him and sent him flying back at Sailor Moon's dead body. He landed right next to her still form and pulled himself up next to her.   
  
The other scouts, though, were watching the yuoma's every move like a bunch of hawks.   
  
"You killed our Princess, so now we'll kill you!" Jupiter yelled and started her attack, "Jupiter Thunder Clap!"  
  
"For Serenity!" Venus yelled and started to form her attack as well, "Venus Love Chain!"  
  
"Shine Aqua," Mercury began.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire," Mars started.  
  
"ZAP!"  
  
"ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"ILLUSION!"  
  
"SURROUND!!"  
  
The four attacks became on huge massive ball of power and was heading straight for the yuoma. It hadn't had a chance. The yuoma was hit and instantly killed by the energy.  
  
When the scouts turned they found Tuxedo Kamen, holding Sailor Moon in his arms. Both were dead.  
  
That night after watching their friends' bodies' disappear, the senshi went home sad and desolate.   
'I wonder if their bodies were supposed to disappear' Ami thought as she entered her home.  
  
She fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end unless I decide to put a twist on things. I have an idea. Let me know what you think. By the way, don't think it's completely over. I might decide to twist this plot line around if you want more let me know!  
  
Oh! And check out my web site!! www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh/index.html Let me know what you think! Please?  



End file.
